


Tatami

by binukot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/binukot
Summary: A short downtime during the filming of Seventeen's One Fine Day in Japan.





	Tatami

**Author's Note:**

> Published on AFF: October 26,2017

It was a long day. Seungkwan lay on the futon. He stretched out his limbs, fingers and toes pointed on opposite ends. He rolls, then lies on his stomach. He takes out his phone, checking for messages.

The door to the bedroom slides open. Dino steps inside in a robe.

“You’re done?” Seungkwan asks the younger boy.

Dino nods, the tips of his hair still wet. “Dokyeom hyung went in after me.”

Seungkwan nods and brings his attention back to his phone.

Dino steps out again, putting his phone in his pocket. “Hyung, you want anything? I’ll get something from the vending machine.”

Seungkwan looks up, thinking. “Hot tea?”

“Mmm okay.” Dino disappears into the hallway.

After a moment, the door slides open again and a pair of relaxed footsteps walk into the room. Seungkwan doesn’t bother looking up, too focused on his game. A warm hand gently lands on his butt and a soft whisper to his ear.

“What are you doing?”

Seungkwan jolts in surprise.

A chuckle escapes from Vernon. “What’s with that reaction?” His eyebrows curl.

Seungkwan glares at him, the camera at the end of the room in his line of sight.

“Are you playing?” Vernon quickly lifts his hand from Seungkwan’s butt and places it safely on his shoulder. He leans in closer, peaking at the phone’s screen.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Seungkwan boasts his collection.

“Cats are the best.” He grins.

Dino suddenly pops his head in. “Hyung, your ramen’s ready.”

Vernon’s eyes light up. “Alright!” He stands. “Boo, you want some?”

“Okay but let me feed them first.”

Vernon smirks, shaking his head. He steps out into the hallway.

Seungkwan scrolls through the menu and chooses the most expensive food to feed his cats. He closes the app and looks around, realizing the game’s interior was almost exactly like the room. He smiles, remembering they were in Japan to film One Fine Day. He stuffs his cellphone in his pocket and heads for the door. He stops, seeing the blanket closet slightly open. He puts his fingers on the edge of the door and was just about to slide it close when it suddenly swings open and a hand pulls him in. He tumbles into a warm chest, sitting inside the cramped closet. He leans in sliding the door shut.

“Kwani.” He whispers. 

 

“What are you doing?!” he whispers back.

Vernon puts his index finger over Seungkwan’s lips. “Shhh. They’ll hear us.”

Seungkwan pulls his head back. “Are you crazy? There are cameras around!”

“Not in here.” He grins.

“Why would they put a camera in the closet?” Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

“I mean just outside the door. It’s a blind spot.” He caresses Seungkwan’s cheek.

“Hey! Stop it!” Seungkwan spats in an angry whisper.

Vernon cups Seungkwan’s face. “Just for a bit. I need to recharge.” He pinches his cheeks.

Seungkwan’s face scrunches up.

Vernon pecks him on the lips. “Please.” And another one.  “Please…”

Seungkwan sighs through his nose like an angry bull. His shoulder droops. “Fine.” Vernon opens his legs and Seungkwan sits closer. His hands instantly go around Vernon’s waist.

Vernon smiles widely. He wraps his arms around Seungkwan, embracing him in a tight hug.

Seungkwan buries his face into the crook of Vernon’s neck, caressing his back gently as he feels warmth exploding out of his chest and rising to his cheeks.

Vernon caresses the back of Seungkwan’s head, running his fingers through his golden blonde hair.

Seungkwan looks up, a smile on his face. “You missed me?”

Vernon nods, his eyes sheepish.

Seungkwan giggles. “It was just for a bit.” He says, referring to the time he had to switch to the other team. He pinches his cheek.

Vernon smiles at the touch of his fingers on him.

“Aigoo.” Seungkwan cups Vernon’s face. “Noni’s so cute.” He puckers up his lips as he pinches his cheeks.

Vernon beams and quickly pecks Seungkwan’s lips. As he pulls away, he bites his lower lip, feeling a surge of want come over him.

Seungkwan waits. He looks at Vernon earnestly, anticipating the kiss.

Vernon leans in. Their lips slowly touch, unsure if they should be doing something so personal, at work, and hiding in a closet.

“Hyung?” Dino’s voice echoes in the hallway.

Seungkwan turns his head, his body quickly reacting in panic.

Just then, Vernon’s hand cups his face, quickly moving it to face him. His insistent lips almost slam into him, wet and hungry. Before he could think about protesting or worrying about the looming threat of Dino finding them, Vernon inches closer, Seungkwan’s back quickly reaching the corner of the closet. Vernon’s hands are on the wall, as if keeping Seungkwan where he was.

Dino’s shuffling footsteps stop by the door. “Hyung?”

Seungkwan’s heart races like the first time they walked on stage to perform, but his lips are too preoccupied and distracted by the sweet world Vernon was taking him. His longing kisses, his tongue intertwining with his, exploring his mouth.

The footsteps shuffle into the bedroom. “Vernon Hyung, Seungkwan Hyung.”

Vernon gently moves his lips off Seungkwan’s and kisses his way down to his neck. He opens his mouth like a vampire about to feed on his prey.

The inside of his mouth, wet and warm, are enticing and sends shivers down Seungkwan’s spine. He bites his lower lip, stopping himself from letting out a moan. He grabs on to Vernon’s shirt, his fingers feeling the loud pounding under his chest. He tugs on his shirt. Vernon stops and faces Seungkwan, their faces only a strand of hair apart. Seungkwan tugs on Vernon’s shirt again, pulling him closer. He smashes his lips on him, his heart swelling and his limbs trembling with want. Vernon’s hands wrap around Seungkwan’s back, pulling him closer as he sits down on the other end of the cramped closet, legs spread wide so Seungkwan fits snuggly in the middle of his thick thighs.  

The shuffling moves around in the empty room. “Where are they?” As the shuffling disappears out into the hallway again, Vernon’s hands move from Seungkwan’s waist down to his bottom, digging his hands on the plump peaches. He grabs his bottom and lifts him, carrying him with strong arms. Seungkwan climbs on top of Vernon’s lap, his knees bent and pressing on the wooden platform in the closet.

Vernon looks up at Seungkwan, tracing his face with his fingers. Seungkwan leans in, his nose touching Vernon’s. Their tongues reach out for each other and their lips lock, kissing intensely like it was their last. Vernon’s hand reaches under Seungkwan’s shirt, his warmth trailing on his back. Seungkwan quickly grabs Vernon’s wrist and gently pushes it down off his back. He smiles and smooches his lips.

Vernon bites his lower lip and sighs. He pinches Seungkwan’s cheek and motions for him to head out first.

Seungkwan squeezes Vernon’s hand and quickly squeezes his ear before he slips out of the closet and walks out the hallway, stretching his arms like he’d just woken up from a nap.

After a minute, Vernon slides the closet door open and nonchalantly walks toward the others.

 


End file.
